kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Summon Items
.]] '''Summon Items' are found throughout the Kingdom Hearts universe. They are used to forge different magical aids called Summons that help Sora and co. in battle.. In Kingdom Hearts, the items must be taken to Fairy Godmother in Merlin's Study at Traverse Town. It's not until forged that they can be used, but in Kingdom Hearts II, when found, Sora immediately obtains the summon. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, summons take the form of cards in Summon Cards. They can be combined with other cards to create powerful combos by stocking multiple Summons Cards of the same name. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' Earthshine When Simba's world, Pride Lands, was destroyed, Simba, thanks to his powerful heart, didn't disappear, but was turned into a gem instead. Leon was keeping the Earthshine until he gave it to Sora. Upon taking it to the Fairy Godmother, Sora learned the ability to summon Simba. The fact of Leon having Simba's summon gem also references his connections with lions, most easily seen on his pendant, which depicts a lion, Griever a summon from Final Fantasy VIII. Watergleam Although it's unknown what Dumbo's World was, it is noted that the Heartless consumed it. As a strong and pure soul, he was transformed into the gem, which eventually landed in Monstro's body. Sora can find the Watergleam in Monstro after obtaining the High Jump ability from Gepetto. Naturespark The Naturespark is rewarded to Sora in the Hundred Acre Wood after completing the first mini-game. When taken to Fairy Godmother in Merlin's Study, Sora gains the ability to use Bambi as a summon. Fireglow After the Land of Dragons was swallowed by the Heartless, Mushu was transformed into the the Fireglow Gem and fell into the hands of Maleficent. Sora ventured into Hollow Bastion some time later and fought Maleficent in the form of the dragon. After her defeat Sora then receives the Fireglow summon gem. When taken to the Fairy Godmother, Sora can use Mushu as a Summon. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Simba Card After Sora finishes his tutorial on the Traverse Town floor, Leon gives him the Simba Card Genie Card On the Agrabah floor, Genie gives Sora his Summon Card after Aladdin frees him from his magic lamp. Cloud Card Cloud gives Sora his Summon Card after he completes the Olympus Coliseum floor and has a conversation with him. Tinker Bell Card Sora receives the Tinker Bell Summon Card after he completes the Neverland floor. Dumbo Card Sora obtains the Dumbo Summon Card after Pinocchio and Geppetto escape the Monstro floor. Mushu Card Sora only obtains Mushu's Summon Card when he finds it in the Key to Rewards Room on the Hollow Bastion floor. Bambi Card Sora obtains Bambi's Summon Card after he completes the 100 Acre Wood floor. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Baseball Charm Sora will acquire the Baseball Charm after Merlin explains Pooh's book to him. Upon acquiring the Baseball Charm, Sora learns the ability to summon Chicken Little. Lamp Charm Obtained after Sora's first visit to Agrabah. Upon acquiring the Lamp Charm, Sora learns the ability to summon Genie. Ukulele Charm The Ukulele Charm is in a chest in Ansem's Study during the second visit to Hollow Bastion. Upon acquiring it, Sora gain the ability to summon Stitch. Feather Charm Sora can find the Feather Charm in a chest in the Ship Graveyard during his second visit to Port Royal. Upon acquiring the Feather Charm, Sora learns the ability to summon Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. So far, this is the only Summon Charm that summons two creatures, instead of one. Category:Summons Category:Items